


Tonight's The Night

by KalelDobrev



Series: Vous Aussi [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, non Canon, serial killer au, some language, talks of death and violence, who likes my dexter reference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: You're a serial killer who is active in Kansas. What happens when there is a small problem with your next victim?





	Tonight's The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little serial killer au just in time for Halloween! Hope you all enjoy!

_Tonight’s the night._

_And it’s going to happen again, and again._

For as long as I could remember, I’ve had the urge to be violent; to kill. When I would play with dolls, the other kids wouldn’t want to play with me because I was always “too rough.” I remember once, when I was playing dolls with my neighbor Hannah, and I decided that my barbie kidnapped her barbie and it made her upset. Hannah’s mother came over and talked to my mother about it; how she thinks that I was a bad influence to Hannah and that she didn’t want me playing with her anymore. When my mother confronted me about it, I lied and told her that it was Hannah’s idea and Hannah got the idea because of the things she sees her father watching. After that incident, the police showed up Hannah’s house more and more often because they kept arguing.

When I was growing up, it was hard fitting in because I didn’t have anything in common with anyone. But during my time in school, I made it work because I didn’t want to raise any suspicion. So I faked being interested in certain things. I was good at faking it. I had friends who were into nails, so I pretended to be into nails. I had friends who were into talking about boys and dating, so I pretended to be interested in talking about boys and dating. I even tricked those certain friends into thinking I had a crush on the quarterback. “Luckily” for me, the quarterback “reciprocated” those feelings and we winded up dating for a couple of years. The only reason we broke up is because I killed him. The guy cheated on me, what can I say?

I went to college of course, but out of state. I told people that the reason I wanted to go to college out of state was because I needed a fresh start. I couldn’t stay in the same town my boyfriend had died in. So I went to a college about six hours away, and had the time of my life. I winded up killing several people while I was in college, and police could never figure out – I was good at cleaning up my tracks. I never left any evidence and I never killed in the same town twice. And when it came to my victims, I always stalked them first, and I never rushed into things. Nothing worse than a sloppy killer.

I looked at myself in the mirror; examining myself. Damn. I look good. Well, of course I looked good; I _always_ looked good. But I especially looked good in the dress that I was currently wearing. It was a red dress that was a size too small, clung to my skin and made my boobs look bigger than they actually were. I picked this dress out specifically because of my next victim. My next victim was a handsome brunette who was well over six feet tall. At first, he wasn’t my original target, his brother was. At least I think it’s his brother. The reason being, his brother, the shorter one of the two, I didn’t really like the way he looked at women. He looked at them like they were a piece of meat. The shorter one was the one always hitting on the women, and the taller one, my current target, always had women hitting on him. When I changed my target from the shorter one to the taller one, I wasn’t sure how it was going to work at first because they were unhealthily dependent on one another. But then it hit me when I was stalking them one night. The only time they really leave each other’s side is when the shorter one is going to hit on these women. So I figure, that was my chance to get the taller one since the shorter one would be too distracted to notice. And the taller one seemed to be the shyer one of the two.

From my stalking of them the past week, they lived in the same town as me; and they had a pretty interesting schedule. The only thing consistent about their schedule was the fact that they went to this bar almost everyday and roughly around the same time. They went to a bar about twenty minutes away from where I lived and they showed up to the bar at around 9pm, so my plan was to be there by 9:30pm, so it didn’t look like I followed them; which, I don’t know why they would think I would be following them, since whenever I stalk people, I always make sure that my victims never see me.

I looked at my phone to see the time and it was already almost 9pm. I grabbed some perfume from off my dresser and some lipstick and put them in my purse. Before I went into the bar, I wanted to make sure that my lipstick was up to par and that I smelled extra sweet and tempting; because that always gets them. Something as simple as cherry red lips and smelling sweet like candy really got a man’s engine going – it’s simple things like that, that made me appreciate men sometimes.

When I arrived at the bar, it was a little after 9:30pm, and the boys should be here by now since it was their routine. I walked into the bar and loud classic rock music was playing. The bar was filled with girls in their twenties wearing skimpy clothing, and men in their thirties and higher trying to hide their wedding rings. There was a smoky smell to the bar, which was strange since the bar said _No Smoking Allowed_. As I skimmed the bar for my victim, I spotted him in no time because of how tall he was, and I couldn’t help myself but have a smile on my face. He was going to be a bit of a more difficult one, given his height and his build, but I’ve always liked a challenge. 

I walked over to the open seat next to him and ordered the same beer that he was drinking. I wasn’t much of a beer drinker, but for occasions such as these, I drank them. The bartender nodded at my order and I could see the tall one eyeing me. Not, eyeing me up and down or anything, but he seemed surprised that I ordered the same thing he did. Once the bartender handed me my beer I took a swig, and that is when I started to warm the guy up. “Nothing like a cold beer uh?” I said turning my head to face the brunette. He turned around for a moment. He seemed unsure if I was talking to him or not. “Yes, I’m talking to you.” I reassured him, which caused him to laugh a bit. God his laugh was nice.

“Yeah it is.” He commented. “I am a little surprised thought that you’re drinking one.” He said fumbling with the label on the bottle.

I snickered. “And why’s that?” I was curious at what his response was going to be.

“I don’t know. Don’t take this the wrong way, even though it’s going to sound like it.” He began to say. We made eye contact now and his eyes were this beautiful shade of blueish green. He had those type of eyes where, depending on the day, his eyes were either green or blue. “Usually, when girls come in, dressed like you are, they order the girliest drinks. So it’s kind of refreshing not seeing that for once.” I was actually slightly surprised by his compliment. This guy was good; I’ll give him that. 

“Well thank you. I’m glad I can surprise you and show you that not all girls like girly drinks.” I said taking a long sip, almost chugging. He looked at me while I was doing this; almost like he was impressed by my chugging ability. Did he not see girls chug beer that often either? Well, this wasn’t the only surprise he was going to be getting tonight.

“Can I tell you something? And please don’t take this the wrong way.” He said taking another sip of his beer. He had been here longer than I have, and I was already almost done with my beer.

“Shoot.” I replied setting the beer down.

“As much as your dress is pretty on you, it doesn’t really fit you. I think it would look nicer on you if you were wearing a size that fit you.” The way he said it, even though it was kind of an insult, actually made me a bit insecure; which was rare for me. Because I knew I always looked good, no matter what I was wearing. And this guy managed to make me feel insecure in a matter of seconds. I think I was going to enjoy killing this guy more than the other ones because the way he said things didn’t sound like an insult even though they kind of were. Usually, my victims were blunt and not this charming.

“Wow, you really do know how to make a girl feel special.” I told him, and I saw his face turn into slight panic.

“Shit.” I heard him mumble.

“What?” I asked before finishing up my beer.

“I offended you.” He seemed so concern about my feelings, that it was almost sweet.

“Just a little. But trust me, I’m a big girl.” I reassured him and reached out for his hand, placing it on top of his. I was waiting for him to move my hand away or for him to move his hand away, but neither happened, he just let me rest my hand on top of his. After a moment, I did remove my hand though. “So, if you’re going to be offending me some more, I would at least like to know your name so I have something to scream when I toss a drink in your face later and storm off.”

The man laughed. “It’s Sam.” He smiled; flashing some teeth.

“Y/N.” I replied, giving him my own charming smile.

Sam and I talked for a while, and we talked about our childhoods. I, of course gave him a fake story with some sprinkles of the truth. I told him that I grew up in a small town with two loving parents (the two parents thing was true), and that I left my hometown after my boyfriend died (kind of true since I was the one that killed him), and that I needed a fresh start so I went to college about six hours away (which was true). He was amazed that I went to school for pre-law because that is what he went to school for. Little did he know, I didn’t go to school for pre-law; I picked that because I knew that is what he went to school for. I was good at faking it. In exchange, he told me about his own childhood, and his was more fucked up than mine. His father, brother and him always traveling around the country; never really staying in the same place for more than maybe a month at a time. 

Since I think I got him vulnerable enough now, I batted my eye lashes at him, seeing that his older brother Dean, I got his name, was talking to a somewhat pretty blonde girl who seemed to be half his age. Then again, I shouldn’t be talking since Sam was roughly ten years older than myself. “Hey Sam,” I began to say. “My place isn’t that far. And I was wondering if you’d want to come back to my place?” I asked him, and he seemed hesitant at first. Seeing this hesitation, I placed my hand on top of his. “I know this is going to sound cliché but, it’ll be fun.” I started rubbing the top of his hand now.

He nodded. “Okay. But, let me just tell Dean –”

“There’s no need to tell your brother.” I told him. “Why not just tell him in the morning that you got laid? Or…from the way you explain him, it seems like, he’s the type of person to just figure that the reason you’re not here is because you’re getting laid.” Sam looked at me and then looked over at his brother. His brother was still too preoccupied with the blonde girl that he was talking to.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He said getting up from the bar stool. Jesus. He was a lot taller than I thought.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him through the large crowd of people. I hated crowds, but for things like this, crowds were a blessing. 

The two of us walked out of the bar and started walking down the street to where my car was, my hand was still holding his. I loved how large his hand was, it practically made mine disappear within his grip. I looked up at him, and he seemed so calm with a hint of excitement on his face. I wonder when was the last time he was laid. But that really wasn’t my concern as of right now. My main concern was getting him back to my place so I could kill him. But a large guy like him was going to be a bit difficult. But like I said before, I do love a challenge.

As we got to my car, I released my hand from his. “I don’t live that far from here. About twenty minutes.” I told him unlocking the car door. I turned to look at him, and he seemed nervous now. “Sam, did you change your mind?” I asked him. The way he was looking at me, seemed like he was looking past me, like something was behind me. Well, fuck me. I turned around and saw his older brother, smirking at me. How in the Hell did he get to my car before we did? When we were leaving he was still in the fucking bar. “And you must be Dean. Sam has told me a lot about you.” I commented, trying my best to sound calm, cool and collected. 

“And you must be Y/N.” Dean said, so calmly that it almost scared me a little. Not sure how he knew my name because I know for a fact that Sam didn’t say anything.

“Wanna tell me how you know my name?” I asked him and he chuckled a bit.

He leaned him, whispering. “I know all of the names of my victims sweetheart.” He told me, and I honestly couldn’t help myself but laugh. Which was something that he obviously wasn’t expecting, and neither was Sam. “What’s so funny sweetheart?” Dean asked, not as calm and cool as he was before.

“That you think you’re going to kill me.” I replied, just as calming as Dean was being.

“And why is that so funny to you?” Dean asked. He was clearly the more dominant one of the two, because Sam wasn’t doing any of the talking.

“Because you don’t know who you’re messing with.” I smirked, cocking my head a bit.

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea who _you’re_ messing with.” Dean replied back, the smuggest look on his face. And that is when everything went black.


End file.
